Circuit breaker panels are used to protect electrical circuitry from damage due to an overcurrent condition, such as an overload, a relatively high level short circuit, or a ground fault condition. To perform that function, circuit breaker panels include circuit breakers that typically contain a switch unit and a trip unit. The switch unit is coupled to the electrical circuitry (i.e., lines and loads) such that it can open or close the electrical path of the electrical circuitry. The switch unit includes a pair of separable contacts per phase, a pivoting contact arm per phase, an operating mechanism, and an operating handle.
In the overcurrent condition, all the pairs of separable contacts are disengaged or tripped, opening the electrical circuitry. When the overcurrent condition is no longer present, the circuit breaker can be reset such that all the pairs of separable contacts are engaged, closing the electrical circuitry.
In addition to manual overcurrent protection via the operating handle, automatic overcurrent protection is also provided via the trip unit. The trip unit, coupled to the switch unit, senses the electrical circuitry for the overcurrent condition and automatically trips the circuit breaker. When the overcurrent condition is sensed, a tripping mechanism included in the trip unit actuates the operating mechanism, thereby disengaging the first contact from the second contact for each phase. Typically, the operating handle is coupled to the operating mechanism such that when the tripping mechanism actuates the operating mechanism to separate the contacts, the operating handle also moves to a tripped position.
Switchgear and switchboard are general terms used to refer to electrical equipment including metal enclosures that house switching and interrupting devices such as fuses, circuit breakers and relays, along with associated control, instrumentation and metering devices. The enclosures also typically include devices such as bus bars, inner connections and supporting structures (referred to generally herein as “panels”) used for the distribution of electrical power. Such electrical equipment can be maintained in a building such as a factory or commercial establishment, or it can be maintained outside of such facilities and exposed to environmental weather conditions. Typically, hinge doors or covers are provided on the front of the switchgear or switchboard sections for access to the devices contained therein.
In addition to electrical distribution and the protection of circuitry from overcurrent conditions, components have been added to panels for the control of electrical power to loads connected to circuit breakers. For example, components have been used to control electrical power for lighting.
One system used for controlling electrical power to loads utilizes a remote-operated circuit breaker system. In such a system, the switch unit of the circuit breaker operates not only in response to an overcurrent condition, but also in response to a signal received from a control unit separate from the circuit breaker. The circuit breaker is specially constructed for use as a remote-operated circuit breaker, and contains a motor for actuating the switch unit.
In an exemplary remote-operated circuit breaker system, a control unit is installed on the panel and is hard-wired to the remote-operated circuit breaker through a control bus. When the switch unit of the circuit breaker is to be closed or opened, an operating current is applied to or removed from the circuit breaker motor directly by the control panel. Additional, separate conductors are provided in the bus for feedback information such as contact confirmation, etc., for each circuit breaker position in the panel. The control unit contains electronics for separately applying and removing the operating current to the circuit breakers installed in particular circuit breaker positions in the panel. The panel control unit also has electronics for checking the state of the circuit breaker, diagnostics, etc. One advantage of that system is that the individual circuit breakers can be addressed according to their positions in the panel.
Operation of remote operated circuit breakers becomes more difficult when the need exists for a two or three pole unit to provide multiple sets of contacts. A plurality of single pole devices may be operated at the same time to simulate a multipole device. However, timing issues exist with such a configuration. Also, if one of the devices fails or is operated oppositely to that intended improper load operation could result. Moreover, separate control circuitry is necessary for each of the individual single pole units. Previously, such circuitry has been external to the switching device due to component size and the amount of power required. Locating communication circuitry outside the switching device necessitates the circuitry always being present in the panelboard even if the switching device is not.
The present invention is directed to a multipole relay device.